It is oftentimes necessary and/or desirable that the tracks made by a wagon or the like be obliterated. Such is the case, for example, where the wagon is pulled through a field and it is desirable that no tracks remain since the resulting soil compaction can cause water, for example, to stand in the tracks after rains.
The use of a sand trap rake behind the wheels of a tractor to smooth sand traps and the like has previously been suggested (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,823,781). In addition, it has also been suggested that tractor track obliterators utilizing coil springs and a drag behind tractor wheels might be utilized (see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,422,967 and 2,277,880).
There still has remained a need, however, to provide a simple yet efficient device for obliterating the tracks of an applicator wagon and/or providing a track obliterating device capable of being readily adjusted and/or placed into and out of operation.